<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Darkest Star~A Warrior Cats AU by SpiritGalaxyWolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019510">The Darkest Star~A Warrior Cats AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves'>SpiritGalaxyWolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon), Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Luz sat on the garden fence, looking into the forest, maybe she should just look, it <em>couldn't </em>be as bad as the other house cats had made it sound. She prepared to leap down when she heard her mothers voice, Luz was lucky in the way that her housefolk didn't give her away as a kit. </p><p>  "Are you trying to go into the forest again?" She asked.</p><p>  Luz stood up and leaped back into the yard with a sigh, "Sorry" She muttered, walking into her housefolks den.</p><p> </p><p>  Luz felt nervousness throughout her pelt, it was late at night and all the other house cats were asleep, as far as she knew, she felt tired, but her curiosity as to what was on the other side of that fence drowned it out. She leaped onto the fence and down it, she felt soft grass under her paws, this was finally happening, she was finally in the forest! Luz raced forward, she never felt more at home than in this moment, she took a break and sat down.</p><p>  "Who are you?" Luz's pelt pricked nervously as she heard the voice, she looked around "H-hello?" </p><p>  Suddenly, a large gray cat leaped out of the bushes, "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" She asked, not angrily, but not exactly calmly either.</p><p>  "I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't know this was y-your t-t-territory!"</p><p>  The cats eyes narrowed and her eyes fell onto Luz's collar, "Your a kittypet!" She exclaimed.</p><p>  Luz tilted her head in confusion "What's a kittypet?"</p><p>  "A cat who lives an easy life with twolegs"</p><p>  "Twolegs?"</p><p>  "Those tall creatures with very little fur"</p><p>  "Oh, twolegs is a funny word for them!"</p><p>  "You are a kittypet are you not?" The cat got back to the original conversation and Luz nodded. "Why are you outside your twoleg's nest?"</p><p>  Luz looked down "I-i just wanted to e-ex-explore."</p><p>  "Do you want to join ThunderClan, I can see that you would make a great warrior."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lightpaw, Lightpaw, Lightpaw!" Luz, or Lightpaw, sat up, smiling, Creekstar, the cat Lightpaw had met in the woods had agreed to make Lightpaw a daylight warrior, or apprentice, so that her mother wouldn't worry as much.</p><p> Lightpaw looked around, ThunderClan looked kind of, well, small. "What happened?" Lightpaw asked Creekstar.</p><p>  "The other Clans are united against us, most who haven't died have joined WindClan, or RiverClan, or even worse, that mange-ridden ShadowClan! They practically have control over the other Clans, and are trying to take over ours! SkyClan's not so great either, but at least we're on neutral-"</p><p> "Creekstar" A cat breathed walking into the clearing, icy blue eyes gleaming with triumph in the sun.</p><p>  "Brightstar! What are you doing here? What do you want?" Creekstar snapped.</p><p>  "I would simply like to inform you, SkyClan has joined us, with only 3 members, they don't even have warriors! Just a leader, medicine cat and deputy"</p><p>  "I don't see why this concerns ThunderClan, i suggest you leave, <em>now!</em>" Creekstar's fur bristled angrily and defiantly</p><p>  "Fine, but I wouldn't fight me, or you'll end up worse than Sky- IS THAT A KITTYPET?" Brightstar growled.</p><p> "No, Lightpaw is a warrior apprentice." Creekstar hissed back, earning a laugh from Brightstar, "I can't believe ThunderClan is despreate enough to take in <em>kittypets</em>!" He then turned around and left the camp. </p><p> </p><p>  Lightpaw was sitting as f<em>ar </em>away from Longleap as possible, the tom was nice, but <em>really </em>annoying, she looked around nervously, there were so many cats! Suddenly she heard a taunting voice behind her and looked around to see a two she-cats one brown and one blue-gray. The blue-gray cat was looking at the ground sadly and the brown cat was being mean to her. Lightpaw walked forward, deciding to get a closer look. </p><p>  "I mean, <em>seriously, </em>your a <em>WindClan</em> cat and you <em>can't </em><em>run</em> without falling?" </p><p>  "Hey!" Lightpaw jumped out before she could stop herself.</p><p>   "Oh, hey" The brown she-cat meowed, turning her attention to Lightpaw "Your that <em>kittypet </em>everyone keeps talking about aren't ya? Didn't you know only <em>warriors </em>can come to gatherings."</p><p>  Lightpaw flinched a little, "I am a warrior! Or, well, an apprentice really." </p><p>  The other apprentice simply laughed at that, "Once a kittypet, <em>always a kittypet</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm <em>not</em> a kittypet!"</p><p>Says the <em>kittypet</em> standing in front of Leappaw. "You are! Admit it!"</p><p>"Would a kittypet be apprenticed to Creekstar?"</p><p><em>"Creekstar</em> is probably one of the only cats who would accept a kittypet, she might even be one herself!"</p><p>The kittypet blinked at Leappaw in shock. "Of course she is-"</p><p>"Let the gathering begin!" Leappaw looked up at Brightstar, and snickered a little at the fact that the kittypet had basically just admitted that Creekstar was a kittypet. Leappaw's mother, Scarstar stepped forward on the great rock, and Leappaw could barely stop herself from flinching as the RiverClan leader's stern and strict gaze overlooked the Clans. "RiverClan's prey is running-"</p><p>"What's this? RiverClan has started catching forest prey or have fish grown legs and can run now?" Creekstar joked from behind Scarstar and Scarstar bared her teeth in a snarl, "Why does that concern ThunderClan?"</p><p>"Because we don't want you stealing <em>our </em>prey" Creekstar replied, seeming to realize what she had said wasn't something she should've said.</p><p>"Maybe you <em>deserve </em>to have your prey stolen!" Brightstar hissed, and Leappaw hoped that the gathering wouldn't end in a battle, ShadowClan already had <em>too many </em>Clans on their side, not that it mattered, RiverClan would <em>always</em> be strict and, by far, the <em>worst </em>Clan.</p><p>"Ever heard of something called <em>The Warrior Code, </em>Brightstar?" Creekstar retorted.</p><p>Brightstar rolled his eyes, "There are a few exceptions to the code, Creekstar."</p><p>Every cat except for Scarstar, Leappaw's father, Luckclaw, and Talonwhisker, maybe even Lilyshadow, stared at Brightstar in complete and utter shock and disbelief.</p><p>"What?" Brightstar meowed, unflinchingly, "Are you saying that cats who've never had a apprentice are less qualified to be deputy than cats who have had a apprentice?" Leappaw noticed Creekstar muttering something under her breath, which Brightstar obviously didn't notice.</p><p>"Ahem" Redstar, WindClan's leader spoke for the first time, "I would like to speak if RiverClan is done."</p><p>Scarstar lashed her tail, "I'm done when I <em>say </em>I'm done!" She hissed angrily at Redstar. "I also want to announce that RiverClan has been thriving very well this green-leaf, would you like to speak next, Bightstar?"</p><p>Redstar opened his mouth in protest but quickly shut it.</p><p>Brightstar shook his head and turned his head at Redstar, eyes narrowed, "I'd like to see what <em>WindClan </em>has to say."</p><p>Redstar padded forward, "Due to many issues I have noticed, WindClan is breaking away from BrightClan."</p><p>Brightstar let out a yowl of pure fury, "You can break away when <em>ShadowClan</em> says you can break away!"</p><p>"Last time I checked, <em>I'm</em> the leader of WindClan, not you!"</p><p>Brightstar hissed and he looked like he could barely keep himself from leaping at the WindClan leader, Many angry yowls erupted from the ShadowClan cats, each of them glaring at the WindClan cats.</p><p>Creekstar glared at Brightstar but didn't say anything.</p><p>Brightstar looked around bitterly <em>"BrightClan</em> has been doing great! The prey has been running very well in RiverClan, ShadowClan <em>and </em>in <em>WindClan!</em>"</p><p>Creekstar laughed a little, "Pretty sure you only have to report for <em>ShadowClan, </em>Brightstar."</p><p>Brightstar furiously yowled, the ShadowClan, and most of the RiverClan cats bristled, Leappaw felt nothing but nervousness, was this gathering going to end in battle?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightpaw flattened her ears, all around her, cats were letting out yowls of anger and disbelief.</p><p>Creekstar padded forward, "ThunderClan is doing very well and the prey is running well, We have a new apprentice, Lightpaw, and unless you want to respect that, this gathering is dismissed!" </p><p>Still bristling, the cats walked away, except for Creekstar and Redstar, who talked for a little bit, Lightpaw sat down and decided to wait for her mentor to finish her conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Lightpaw looked around, walking beside Nightsun.</p><p>"M-maybe we should head back to ThunderClan territory now."</p><p>"Why? This is my chance to explore! I've barely seen outside our territory!"</p><p>"Because of that." Nightsun flicked his tail at hole in the ground, or more like a burrow in a hill, Lightpaw tilted her head in confusion, the den was too big for a rabbit, and too small for a fox, there was obviously something else in that hole, and Lightpaw intended to find out what it was, putting on a determined expression, she walked towards the hole.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?" Nightsun asked, sounding horrified and scared.</p><p>"Just looking around, exploring, like I said!" Lightpaw looked behind herself to see Nightsun shaking in terror, his ears flattened. "Aw, come on, Nightsun, it can't be too bad!" she popped into the hole.</p><p>"Lightpaw!" The apprentice heard Nightsun's wail of fear as he popped into the hole, following Lightpaw, the she-cat shook her tail in excitement and raced further into the den.</p><p>"Wait! This is a badger set!"</p><p>"What's a badge-set?" Lightpaw asked</p><p>"Badgers live here!"</p><p>"Badgers?" She never heard of badgers, she knew that kittypets didn't know much about the forest, but lately, she found out she barely knew <em>anything </em>about the forest.</p><p>Suddenly Lightpaw paused, and felt Nightsun crash into her, Lightpaw looked up, a animal was standing up, Nightsun let out a gasp of terror as the creature walked towards them, Lightpaw noticed Nightsun start to back away as the animal revealed itself to be a cat, Luz could make out yellow eyes and a few cream markings on the cat, "Welcome to the Star Speakers, I'm Adegast."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't really skip a whole entire episode, since "Witches before Wizards" is a hard episode to translate into Warriors, Adegast is a small rouge group with a leader named Adegast.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightpaw walked next to the blue-gray cat, know as Nevareth, she looked at the tom with awe in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adegast had offered Lightpaw a quest, Lightpaw, being the same cat she was, gladly accepted and the Star Speaker leader told Lightpaw of a prophecy involving some lake, how getting to the lake would save everyone from a great disaster and that members of the Star Speakers would help her out. Lightpaw followed Nightsun back to camp, where he had Creekstar had laughed at her and dismissed the idea, but Lightpaw couldn't help herself and journeyed out on the quest anyways, thats where she met Navareth and some other Star Speakers.</em>
</p><p>So now, she was on a quest.</p><p> </p><p>Creekstar's gaze hardened into determination, "If those Star Speak mouse-brains want me, then there gonna get me, no one takes advantage of <em>my </em>apprentice and gets away with it!" She hissed, making worry claw it's way through Nightsun's pelt, "Is that really a good idea?"</p><p>"Do you have a better one?" Creekstar snapped, <em>No....</em> Nightsun thought reluctantly and followed Eda through the rouge territory.</p><p> </p><p>Lightpaw stared in front of her, the lake it was there, suddenly Lightpaw noticed shadows closing in on her, she looked around, cats where emerging from hiding places in the bushes their fur bristling and tails lashing, Adegast leaped on top of a rock, smiling menacingly, Lightpaw shrank underneath her fur, "Wha-whats going on?"</p><p>"You fool!" Adegast snarled, "You fell <em>right </em>into my trap, and now that piece of fox-dung, Creekstar, will <em>pay!"</em></p><p>"Your using me to lure Creekstar!" Lightstar gasped as the realization hit her, "Well too bad, Creekstar's too smart for tha-" At that moment, Creekstar leaped out of the bushes, Nightsun following her, "Give Lightpaw <em>back!" </em>She snarled as cats leaped at her, Adegast leaped at Lightpaw and shoved into the water, swimming deeper and then away, as Leappaw struggled to keep her head above the water, <em>betrayed by my own lack of swimming ability! </em>She thought, going under again.</p><p>"Lightpaw!" Creekstar exclaimed, at that moment, when Lightpaw could've sworn she was going to drown, she felt air again and looked around, she was somehow back on land, she scented a strange cat, not one of the Star Speakers, that must be how she got back on land! She leaped into battle, clawing every cat she could get her paws on.</p><p> </p><p>"You learn a important lesson today, mouse-brain?" Creekstar teased, looking at Lightpaw from a higher rock. Lightpaw was eating a squirrel, she nodded, still coughing a little. ThunderClan was grateful WindClan had let their medicine cat take care of Lightpaw after the whole near-drowning thing, but Lightpaw still wasn't feeling the greatest.</p><p>"Never, ever do that again." Creekstar said, looking at Lightpaw, not relieved, but not worried either, kind of...Inbetween.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lightpaw walked past the WindClan border, when she heard a voice behind her, she turned, the voice wasn't coming from directly behind her, the other cat was a blue-gray cat on the WindClan side of the border. Lightpaw blinked in surprise as she scented RiverClan but then realized she was near the RiverClan border also. The brown RiverClan tabby was heading towards the WindClan border, starting to get nervous, Lightpaw hid in a bush. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the RiverClan apprentice almost stumbled across the WindClan scent markers, the cat stopped and looked up, "Oh, hey, Willowpaw" she snickered at the other apprentice, "Your really unnoticeable, I just wanted to explore WindClan territory before the battle." She blinked innocently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willowpaw looked down, "Hey, Leappaw...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know" Leappaw stepped over the border, earning a gasp from both Willowpaw and Lightpaw, "Why don't you show me your battle moves? Surely you've been practicing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhh...." Willowpaw backed away, but Leappaw leaped at her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soo.... Lightpaw had lots of trouble with Leappaw since then, but hey, they were getting somewhere right?</p><p>Leappaw lashed her tail "Kittypet, do you see me going on ThunderClan territory while you...climb trees? Okay, I don't really know what you do there, all I know is that EVERYTIME you come near me, I get in trouble, so just...leave me alone!"</p><p>Okay...they were going nowhere....</p><p>Lightpaw backed away, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." This wasn't exactly RiverClan or ThunderClan territory, it was Fourtrees. Suddenly, Lightpaw heard a tom's voice off to the side, "Your gonna let her get to you like that?" Lightpaw flipped around to see two cream cats, one was a she-cat, and one a tom.</p><p>"Who are you?" Lightpaw asked them.</p><p>The tom replied, "Well-wishers on a mission"</p><p>Then the she-cat spoke, "A noble quest."</p><p>The tom snickered a little, "Hey, Fluffy, our mother says to stop forgetting to have your share of the fresh-kill pile!" He turned around and grabbed a fish he apparently brought with him. "Also, stop being a jerk to your friend." He seemed to ignore the fact that ThunderClan and RiverClan were rivals.</p><p>"She is <em>not </em>my friend!" Leappaw hissed.</p><p>"Yeah, makes sense" The she-cat responded, "She seems too cool for you."</p><p>"I am?" Lightpaw looked at her.</p><p>Leappaw grabbed her fish, "You can leave now! <em>all </em>of you!"</p><p>The she-cat chuckled a little, then the tom turned towards Lightpaw, "So <em>your </em>the ex-kittypet we heard so much about."</p><p>The she-cat spoke again, "I'm Creampaw, and this is Skypaw, we're Leappaw's older siblings, we heard how you embarrassed her at the WindClan and RiverClan battle and at the gathering last moon. No wonder she hates you."</p><p>" I know. But I didn't mean any of it." Lightpaw responded.</p><p>"Don't waste your time with Fluffy. Me and Sky, we are way more fun. Follow us."</p><p> </p><p>Lightpaw's eyes widened as a second rouge leaped at her, pinning her to the rock next to Leappaw</p><p>"Great work, <em>Lightstar</em>" Leappaw hissed, sounding annoyed.</p><p>"Hey! I was trying to save you!" Lightpaw responded.</p><p>"Well it doesn't matter, were about to be stuck together in StarClan forever."</p><p>Lightpaw looked around, "No we aren't, follow my lead" Lightpaw struck out a claw at the rouge, "One."\</p><p>"What are you doing?" Leappaw snapped, but copied Lightpaw's movements anyways.</p><p>"Two." Lightpaw then struck a claw higher, "Three!" She clawed the cat straight in the eyes, she dashed off.</p><p>"Come back!" The rouges growled.</p><p>Leappaw chasing after Lightpaw, the two slid to a halt, panting, "Now what?" Leappaw asked, alarm and panic shining in her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know. I didn't even think that would work!" Lightpaw responded, earning a small laugh from Leappaw, Lightpaw smiled, but just then, a rouge slammed into her. Lightpaw let out a panicked yelp.</p><p>"Lightpaw!" The ThunderClan apprentice heard Leappaw shout her name. Leappaw leaped onto the rouge, shoving him off Lightpaw. Lightpaw looked at the rouge then leaped at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna hear about my night?" Longleap's voice shouted, Creekstar, Lightpaw, and Nightsun exchanged a panicked glance.</p><p>"No! That's not a thing anybody ever wants! Nightsun snapped."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>